


Imprisoned

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Bottom Peter Hale, Butt Plugs, Drugged Sex, Eichen | Echo House, Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Name-Calling, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Paddling, Punishment, Rape, Rare Pairings, Scent Marking, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are a magnificent prize, Peter Hale, a gift from the Alpha for assisting his Emissary on a quest, and I am going to <em>thoroughly</em> enjoy playing with my new toy.”<br/>Peter continues to yell for the doctors, an orderly, <em>anyone</em>, but its completely useless. No one can save Peter Hale now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprisoned

Peter Hale has a fear of small enclosed spaces, after being burned alive in a basement.

This is the first thing Valack learns about the werewolf, but it won't be the last.

He walks up behind Peter, as the wolf is still screaming, and pins the younger man between his body and the plexiglass wall. Peter tries to push back, but the wolfsbane he's been injected with is doing its job admirably.

Valack lifts a hand and runs it through Peter's hair gently, as he grinds into the perfect ass.

“You are a magnificent prize, Peter Hale, a gift from the Alpha for assisting his Emissary on a quest, and I am going to _thoroughly_ enjoy playing with my new toy.”

Peter continues to yell for the doctors, an orderly, _anyone_ , but its completely useless.

No one can save Peter Hale now.

-

Valack decides on his physical pleasure first, pinning the powerless werewolf to the single twin bed in the tiny room, and beginning the process of exploring the younger man's body thoroughly. All it takes to hold him are some clever knots with strips of his sheets, and Valack leans in and reminds him, as the doctor's hands roam along his skin.

“Look how weak you are, Peter, trapped by some flimsy pieces of fabric, and splayed out under me like some kind of whore.”

Valack pulls the globes of Peter's ass a apart, runs the pad of his thumb along that shy winking pucker, chuckles low as Peter struggles, makes a bitten off whimper.

“I'm going to be inside you Peter, in your body and in your mind. I'm going to fill you with myself in every way possible, until there's nothing left of _you_.”

He slides one long, slender finger into his mouth, slicks it up with spit, and then slowly, tortuously forces it into the wolf. Valack smiles at the noises Peter makes. “That's it my darling, give me your fear and pain.”

The doctor takes his time, he has endless amounts of it, of course, so he's just begun using two fingers when his midday meal arrives. He wipes his hands clean on the discarded pair of Peter's boxers. “You won't be needing these anymore.”

Valack waits patiently on his bed as the food is carefully slid through the slot of it, and until the orderly walks right out the door, ignoring Peter's cries for help the entire time.

“Now,” Valack says pleasantly, “if you want to eat, you'll have to ask me for it.”

Peter growls an obscenity.

Valack shrugs and finishes every morsel himself before returning the dishes. “Eventually you'll get hungry enough.” He looks over the werewolf, muses softly, “Now where were we?”

He runs his hands along the man's powerfully muscled back, sweatshirt having long since been discarded, and then around, cupping those magnificent pectorals, and then tugging on and twisting Peter's nipples until they're puffy and oversensitive. Now every time he moves against the sheets, they'll rub and bring him little sparks of pleasurepain.

Because Valack's already in his mind, just a little bit, he's saving the sifting through Peter's memories for later, but for now, he's rewriting pathways, rewiring Peter to respond physically to the things he's going to do to him.

“There we go,” he hums, pleased, as his hands slide lower underneath the wolf and encounter the fattening dick, and the long fingers wraps around it and tug a few times, before sliding away. “You won't get pleasure from me until you ask for it,” Valack murmurs and then parts Peter's thighs once more, sliding his middle finger inside the wolf without warning.

The doctor returns to working Peter open with fingers and saliva until he can just squeeze four fingers inside, and he peppers his invasion with demeaning comments, designed to highlight Peter's humiliation and powerlessness at his hands.

“There's my little whore,” he says as he pulls his fingers away, watches the hole gape, begging for him to fill it. “You can't wait to feel me inside you.”

Valack steps back, delicately removes his own clothing, and folds it neatly before kneeling between Peter's splayed legs. He plasters himself on top of Peter, just letting the wolf feel the weight of the doctor's body holding him down for a few minutes, and then slides his erection along the slippy cleft of Peter's ass.

Peter's stopped fighting by now, stopped hurling epithets and threats, but Valack knows he's not nearly vanquished yet. The older man hitches his hips and lets just the head of his cock pop through the still-tight ring of muscle, and fucks it in and out of Peter like that for as long as he could stand it. He knows Peter's hard beneath him, he's made sure of it, and so he continues his whispered poison.

“You're so hard right now, aren't you Peter. You like it this way, don't you.”

Finally the doctor can't take it anymore, and slowly eases his full length into that tight heat until his hips rest against the soft flesh of Peter's ass.

“You took me all the way in, pup,” he says softly as he lies over Peter once more, suffocating the wolf with his body. “Took everything on the first try. You were made for me.” He circles his hips while caressing the pleasure center of Peter's brain, and lets loose a dark chuckle as Peter buries his face in the bed to muffle the noises he can't help but make.

He fucks Peter slowly, just reveling in the feeling of filling Peter with himself, until he feels the warm spike in his gut, and then he stills, murmurs to Peter once more. “I'm going to fill you with my come, Peter, and you'd better hold on to every drop, or else I will trap you in the fire in your mind for a long, long time.”

Peter trembles beneath him as Valack wraps his hands around Peter, one so tightly around the werewolf's neck that it begins cutting off his air immediately, the other underneath to viciously yank and twist at a nipple.

Just as Peter fades into blackness, he hears the doctor's strangled shout, and feels the hot rush of the older man's seed inside him.

-

When Peter drifts back to consciousness, it's to Valack moving within him once again, to fingers thrust into his mouth in the same rhythm, to the bitter taste of his own release coating his tongue.

“Ah, you're back with me, naughty pup,” the doctor croons. “No taking naps without permission. I'm afraid I'll have to punish you for that. Still, even in sleep, you wanted me, wanted _this_.” Valack punctuates that last with a twist of his fingers inside Peter's mouth, wiping his own come on his tongue. Peter closes his eyes as he realizes that the man managed to make him orgasm while passed out, and now he can feel the ache in his groin that follows after.

Valack sinks his teeth into the back of Peter's neck as he gives a few more harsh thrusts and once again Peter feels the man's come filling him.

The doctor withdraws his fingers from the werewolf's mouth, and there's a foggy thought that Peter ought to try to bite him or something, but it fades away as Valack chuckles.

“You no longer have the will to fight me, Peter,” he whispers lovingly as he slides something thick and unforgiving between the wolf's lips. “And soon, you'll be begging me for more.”

He fucks Peter's mouth with the plug until its shiny with his spit, and then slides himself free of his prize, replacing his softening length with the harder device. “There, now you'll always be full of me,” Valack smiles, “full of my scent. I know how important that is to you, pup.”

He rises from the bed and pulls Peter over onto his side, presses his thumb into the younger man's mouth to open it wide, and then rests his soft cock on Peter's tongue, sliding it back and forth a moment, then petting a hand through the werewolf's hair. “Lick it nice and clean, there's a good boy.”

Peter finds himself doing as he's bid, curling his tongue and sliding it along the shaft. Valack pats him on the cheek when he's done, then redresses himself and settles at the head of the bed comfortably.

He pulls Peter to him, ties the wolf's hands at the small of his back, and then puts the younger man on his knees. Valack pulls Peter's head down, nodding in satisfaction at the way his ass curves up into the air, plug on full display to the door, and then lets the wolf's cheek rest against his thigh, petting him softly as he smiles down into the beautiful blue eyes.

“Now that I've claimed you body, it's time for your mind.”

Peter stiffens slightly as he hears Valack's voice inside his mind, and he lies there, leaking tears as the doctor starts sifting through his memories, invading every private thought, exposing every last one of Peter Hale's secrets.

-

It's well into night before he's had his fill for the day, and Valack finds he's hard again from the sheer excitement of having a mind as flexible as Peter's to play with.

His dinner had arrived sometime during his session with the werewolf, and Valack practically purrs at the thought of them seeing Peter like this, so thoroughly conquered and debased.

He delicately eats his portion and then turns to regard his pet, who hasn't eaten all day.

“Hungry, pup?” he asks cheerfully, but Peter closes his eyes, the only act of defiance he has left. The doctor shrugs and finishes it up, then pulls the syringe from the side, injects the wolfsbane into the meaty part of Peter's thigh.

“Soon we won't need this anymore, Peter,” he murmurs as he kisses the puncture wound, and then pushes the empty syringe and the tray through the slot.

“Now,” he says cheerfully, “time for your punishment. You must never do anything without permission, Peter,” he scolds, and then slides a wooden slat from the underside of his bed.

He shifts the wolf so that the upturned ass is facing him, and he whips the thin plank of wood through the air, raining blows down upon Peter until he's out of breath, and the werewolf is once again leaking tears.

“There,” he says, replacing the board, and peppering kisses across the welts. “I hope you've learned your lesson, pup.”

He slides in with the wolf, after turning Peter on his side, and tugs his own pants down to expose just his jutting cock. With a few twists, Valack pulls the plug from Peter and slides himself home. The device goes into Peter's mouth, and he's ordered to suck on it like a pacifier. Valack relaxes by torturing Peter's nipples until the wolf is whimpering around the thing stuffed in his mouth, and then he slides his arms around Peter in a mockery of a loving embrace, and falls into a peaceful sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to tag anything.


End file.
